


I felt so alone, until you found me.

by AprilDawn26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, F/F, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilDawn26/pseuds/AprilDawn26
Summary: It was the most alone I had ever felt in my life......Until you found me.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 27





	I felt so alone, until you found me.

Pansy had to get out. Her heart was thumping across her chest like bludgers. She flew out of the common room and ran up the stairs, not really looking where she was going, her feet leading her. She probably looked like a lunatic, her robe hanging off her shoulders and her bare feet slapping the stone floors but she didn't care. Pansy raced through the barren halls. She was lucky, it was a free period for her but most other students were in their respective classes. The afternoon sun hung low in the sky as she climbed the steps to the Astronomy tower. She rushed over to the balcony and hung her head over the side as she heaved in big breaths. Her emotions appearing as tears streamed down her face as she gasped for breath. What is happening to me?! She gripped her hair as the thoughts started pouring in. --What happens now?! --She's gone and you'll never see her again.--I didn't even get to say goodbye!--Oh my god I can't breathe!-- Her shaking knees gave out as she sank to the ground and curled into a ball. All she could focus on was her mothers face, etched in her mind, and she started crying. 

Pansy briefly heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs, and suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She shrank back and whimpered, mumbling "mama?"  
"Hey, hey. Are you alright?" A soft concerned voice asked her. Pansy peered up from behind her hands to meet Hermione Granger staring down at her. She squeaked and shuffled towards the corner  
"Hey, hey its alright. You're safe. May I touch you?" She asked, reaching out to her. Pansy was still breathing quite heavily, so Hermione gestured to her chest and asked, "Are you having trouble breathing?" Pansy nodded, fear still in her eyes. Hermione reached out to pry Pansy's hands away from her chest and started breathing deeply, motioning Pansy to do the same. Pansy soon felt her thoughts fade away as she focused on taking deep breaths, each one becoming slightly less shakier than the first.  
"There, are you feeling better?" Hermione asked, looking Pansy in the eyes. Pansy almost lost her count as she got lost in the hazel eyes. Feeling the tension, Hermione apologized, "Sorry, thats a stupid question. Obviously you aren't feeling better, whatever made you feel that way probably isn't fixable by just breathing..." She rambled. Pansy grabbed Hermione's hands to pull her out of her stupor and said in a small voice,  
"thank you." Hermione blushed, pulling her hands away to swipe at a stray piece of hair.  
"It's no problem. I have a cousin who has anxiety and I've experienced a few episodes myself." She said. Pansy's jaw tightened at the thought of the bright witch having to go through what she just went through.  
"Do you want to talk about it? Sometimes that helps." Hermione asked, looking up. Pansy rubbed her swollen eyes and quietly said "my mum. she's..." she didn't finish her sentence. She felt tears starting to form, and tried to hide them. Hermione noticed and shuffled forward, bringing Pansy into an awkward hug.  
"Is this okay?" She asked, feeling Pansy tense at the contact. Pansy nodded, relaxing into Hermione's shoulder, silent sobs wracking her body. Hermione tightened her hold on Pansy and leaned her head on top of hers, quietly humming. The sound was soothing and reminded Pansy of when she was younger and her mother would sing her lullabies to fall asleep. Hermione silently kissed Pansy's head and brought her face up.  
"I'm so, so sorry that..." she trailed off, not sure what to say. Pansy lightly smiled and said "thank you." 

They sat there for awhile until the bell rang, and a bit after that, talking about a variety of topics. Soon, they admitted they'd better head back. Hermione, being head girl, walked Pansy back to her dormitory. Pansy paused before she entered, not wanting the night to be over just yet. She turned and looked up at Hermione and gazed into her eyes. Hermione blushed at the intensity and looked away, before looking back and glancing at her lips. Pansy smiled at the hidden message and leaned forward, lightly pecking Hermione on the lips,  
"Thank you." she said, as she walked through the portrait. Pansy sighed dreamily and slid down the portrait door touching her lips, not believing any of today was real. Hermione, skipping up the staircase was thinking the same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell my favorite character is Hermione? 😂 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Don't be shy to add a kudos if you enjoyed! (To be honest, I'm so new I don't even know what they do... but it can't hurt right!) 
> 
> Also let me know if I made any grammatical errors! I originally wrote this in first person, so there might be some issues with that! I wrote this really quickly to just get the thoughts out and I have a bad habit of not checking my work!


End file.
